This invention relates to a flexible tube system for dispensing liquid from a container that can deliver liquids regardless of position, including being completely inverted.
Containers for this purpose generally consist of a spray head, a pumping mechanism, and a rigid tube to feed liquid into the spray mechanism. Such containers work only when the container is vertical or slightly tipped. The rigid tube that conveys fluid from the container typically sits just above or touches the bottom surface of the container. If the container is turned sideways or upside-down, the tube draws only air which comes out the spray head. Previous art has taught flexible tubing with a weighted end so that liquid is delivered to the spray mechanism, regardless of the position of the vessel. However, these systems require a weight assembly that is not optimal in terms of the shape or manner of attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,319-B1 (to Pucillo) teaches a liquid dispenser which includes a flexible tube and a weighted liquid intake component. The weight has a cylindrical configuration with openings at each end. The means of attaching the weight to the tube relies on insertion of a stem on the weight into the distal opening of the tube.
This prior art teaches a weight configuration which may be unreliable in that the weight is not actively secured in place by a specific force other than being inserted into the tube. Moreover, the cylindrical shape will not move freely within ail container contours, particularly those with a narrow neck containing a small volume of liquid when inverted.